The Stray
by Applehappy
Summary: Kyo's fate has come at last. How will it affect everyone else? Can he be saved? WARNING: The may be spoilers if you haven't read the whole series or at least book 9. Chapter 10 up now!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Don't own this anime. Wish I did but I don't so don't sue me! Please read and review.

**Chapter One:**

_The cat is a fool. The cat is an idiot. The cat doesn't belong. Kyo…you don't belong. You never did and you never will._

Kyo woke with a gasp. The sunrise peeked through his windows, making him squint. Downstairs, he could hear Tohru preparing breakfast for him, Yuki and Shigure. And herself of course. _Dammit I guess I overslept. I hate that. Now I won't have time to practice. Master is going to be furious with me. I haven't been working hard enough._

After getting dressed, Kyo dragged himself to the bathroom to wash up. He splashed cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked tired. He thought about his dream. He didn't know where it came from. It had seemed like so many voices had been shouting at him over and over. He could hear one in particular. Kyo violently shut off the water with one hand and slammed his fist with the other onto the sink. He glared at his orange hair. He smoothed it down hurriedly and ran downstairs.

"Good morning Kyo!"

Kyo found himself looking at Tohru's smiling and cheerful face. There was something about this girl…she always made him happy. But just as he was about to smile and return the greeting he caught Yuki staring at them. _Damn rat!_ So instead, he mumbled a small hello and sat down to eat. He could feel Tohru's questioning gaze and slumped down lower.

"Kyo? Is everything ok? You seem a bit stressed?"

Kyo was saved from answering when Shigure pranced in singing at the op of his lungs. This went on for about five minutes.

"Dammit! Will you shut up? You're driving me insane!"

Without waiting for a reply, he took off at a run from the house. Once he was out of sight, Kyo slowed to a walk. _Why am I so on edge today? I just…I don't know…woke up so pissed off! I don't know why. This is so frustrating…_

"Kyo."

Kyo looked up to see none other than his teacher and friend, Kazuma Sohma.

"Master! What are you doing out here? Is something wrong?"

"Yes Kyo. I need to speak with you. The sooner the better."

"Ok."

"Perhaps we should go back to Shigure's."

"Uh…ok Master."

Kyo turned on his heel and started heading back to the house. He could hear Kazuma following right behind him. He ignored the questioning looks from everyone as he headed up to his room. When he turned back, Kazuma was not there. He found him downstairs talking with Tohru.

"It's so nice to see you again Tohru. It's always a pleasure to speak with you."

"Oh no! Really, the pleasure is all mine." (Kyo could practically hear her blush.)

He listened to the chit-chat from the top of the stairs until he heard Kazuma excuse himself and come up to Kyo's room. The two of them sat across from eachother. Kazuma sat perfectly upright, leaning back on his legs. Kyo sat with his legs crossed and his back hunched over. He looked at Kazuma curiously.

"Well…? What's wrong, Master? You said that you needed to speak with me."

"Yes. Kyo…I want you to know that I do not want this and that I did everything I could to prevent it."

Kyo's hand immediately clasped over his beads. He remembered that night when Master took them. That painful night. Kazuma saw the gesture and shook his head, indicating that that was not why he was here.

"I'm sorry Kyo. But the time has come. Your fate has been sealed."

Kyo's head jerked up and he saw tears in his beloved Master's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Yeah...you know the drill. I don't own Fruits Basket…blah blah blah. A note to the three people who have reviewed…I love you all! Keep it up!

**Kyo-obsessedru2:** Thank you so much for your review…I actually meant book 10 so you are right where I am. Heh heh. Are you really recommending this to a friend? That makes me so happy!

**Ultimate-Furuba-Freak:** Please don't kill me! **(Ha Ha)** I will of course keep writing. Thank you so much for your review. It means so much to me!

**Twighlight13:** Yeah! You were the first person to review. That makes you special. Thank you so much for the review.

P.S.- Past conversations are in quotes and italics!

**Chapter Two: (Kyo)**

"What do you mean? My fate? What are you talking about Master…its weirding me out."

"Kyo, back when you and Tohru came to visit me…I was also visited from your father…"

Kyo jerked upright. A gasp tore from his throat. His hands clenched into fists. He finally understood what Kazuma was saying. He'd known about his Grandfather…the cat before Kyo himself. _That room. They're going to put me in that room. That place. I won't be able to leave. They're going to put me in there until I DIE! Why is Master telling me this. Why now…why…why isn't he trying to protect me?_

Kyo stood abruptly as if he was going to be taken by force right then and there. He was hyperventilating…he looked around the room. _The walls are closing in…I have to get out of here!_

And without another word, Kyo took off at a run. At the bottom of the stairs, he was stopped by Tohru.

"Kyo? What's wrong? Are you…"

"Shut up…get away from me! Just…just…leave me alone. There's nothing you can do."

Out of the house…this time he didn't stop running. He ran and ran and ran. And yet…he still couldn't shake the feeling that the walls were closing in. Suffocating him

**(Kazuma)**

_I told myself that I would protect him. No matter what, I swore that I would not let this become his fate. Not like my Grandfather. But…when I went to Akito, I learned the terrible truth. This is Kyo's only option. I had been planning to tell Akito of my plans…to protect him…_

"_Poor Kazuma. You are such a fool. Like that cat…that disgusting thing. But you are blinded by your love Kazuma. Do you really think that he will be allowed freedom he doesn't deserve? Because I am so generous, I will give you a choice. Either you allow us, no **help** us, confine Kyo, or…something **terrible** will happen to him. You can protect him this way Kazuma. It will be you final act as his "Father.""_

_I swore to protect him single handedly. But…Akito…that threat… "Something terrible"? Would he go so far as to **kill** Kyo? I have no doubt of it. And now…the only way to keep him safe, is to trap him. In his cage._

Kazuma found everyone sitting around the room. Tohru, Yuki and Shigure. The news was on. Yuki was staring at it with great boredom. Shigure was reading his newspaper and Tohru was staring at her hands. Every so often she would glance outside. As if she was expecting someone to return.

Kazuma took the final seat at the table. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. Kazuma took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. It's time for Kyo to be contained. I didn't want this. I swear. But we have no choice."

Shigure's eyes widened dramatically as he gingerly laid down his paper. Yuki just looked at him, a stoic expression on his face. Tohru looked confused and very upset.

"I don't understand. What do you mean… "Contained"? What's going to happen to Kyo?"

With a heavy heart, Kazuma explained to her everything from Kyo's childhood, to his visit with Kyo's father and his talk with Akito. For some reason, though, he left out Akito's threat to kill Kyo if he did not obey. Tears slowly filled Tohru's eyes. She clasped her hands over her mouth as if fighting the urge to scream. Yuki looked from her to Kazuma. His blank expression replaced with concern. Kazuma looked at Shigure. He was still staring at his paper. Upon closer examination, Kazuma saw tears gathered at the bottom of Shigure's eyes.

"How long does he have?", Shigure finally choked out.

"A few weeks. A month at the most."

Yuki suddenly stood up and walked out. He didn't even bother to close the door. Tohru looked like she was having trouble breathing. Her hands still over her mouth, she bent over the table, tears streaming down her face. Kazuma put an arm around her as she silently sobbed. He muttered to her over and over, "I'm so sorry." He had had such hopes for Tohru. She was the one that had been opening Kyo up to the world. She'd changed him. And it was still no good.

Tohru broke away from him gently.

"I…I…I should go find K-K-Kyo.", her voice shook horribly as she uttered his name. Kazuma shook his head.

"No, you won't find him. He'll come back. We should let him have some time to himself. Maybe Yuki will bring him back. I think that I have overstayed my welcome. I will go now." He turned to leave.

'Kazuma? Please…is…is…there n-nothing I can do. Is the nothing _anyone_ can do."

_I wish there was. I would do it in a heartbeat._ "No, Tohru. I'm sorry. Just…when he comes back, take care of him. Take care of him right up until his last day. That is what you can give him right now. Give him love. For yourself and for me."


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

**Knux girl: **No, the spoiler was about Kyo and his father etc. If anyone hadn't read book 9, they'd be confused. And whoever Tohru ends up with in this story is my own imagination. Any requests? cheesy grin

**Soccergirl869:** Thank you so much for the review! I'm so glad that you like it.

**The Water Sprite: **I am SO happy that you loved Recovery and are enjoying The Stray. It means a lot to me that you consider it one of the best. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews!

**Ultimate-Furuba-Freak:** THANK YOU! You make me laugh. And you also make me write. Keep reading! (P.S.-cliffhangers are fun!)

**Kaname-san:** Thank you for your review. As a reward. I shall give you more!

**Kyo-obsessedru2:** Aww…is your hand ok? Thanks for reviewing. I am updating right now!

**Amberfox and Lyell:** Aww, don't cry! Thank you for reading it. It means a lot.

Author's Note: I don't own Fruits Basket or ay of its amazing characters.

**Chapter Three: (Yuki)**

Yuki had left Tohru, Kazuma and Shigure. He headed straight for his secret base, to think.

_I've always hated the cat. I've always hated Kyo. But he doesn't deserve this. I'd never thought that I would feel pity for him. I suppose…this is my fault. If the rat hadn't tricked the cat, Kyo wouldn't have to do this. The stupid cat. He never should have fallen for it._

But even as he thought those final words, Yuki knew that he didn't believe them. He stared at his tiny garden, very unsure of how to feel. Unable to think of anything but the cat and the rat.

**(Kagura)**

The phone rang just as Kagura hurried into her apartment.

"Hello? Master! It's nice to talk to you. How are you?...what? What about Kyo? It's time? Do you mean…? Oh no. Oh no. **Oh no!**"

Kagura dropped the phone loudly as she slid to her hard and uncomfortable floor. The tears came and she placed a hand to her chest. She could hear Kazuma calling into the phone for her but she didn't respond.

"Kyo…Kyo…my love. My poor Kyo"

**(Shigure, Hatori and Ayame)**

Shigure had called his two best friends over immediately. He didn't know what good it would do but he knew…he needed them there. Hatori was smoking a cigarette, looking even more serious than usual. Even Ayame wasn't smiling or cracking jokes. He simply sat there, his hand resting on his chin, thinking. Hatori spoke first.

"We all should have expected this. We should have known that this was coming."

"Oh, Hari, you can't really believe that," said Shigure, "Yes, the three of did know that it happened to the former cat. But it's impossible to think of anyone being cruel enough to do that to someone. Was it really supposed to be in the front of our minds? That Akito was cold enough to just rip Kyo's life away? Maybe we _should_ have expected it, but we all know that we never would have in any situation."

"Yes, I suppose you are right."

Ayame spoke up next.

"Shigure? How are Tohru and Yuki? What was their reaction to the news?"

"Tohru has been up in her room, inconsolable. She is taking it very hard. She wouldn't even respond when I went to check on her. And Yuki…I'm not sure. He left right after Kazuma told us the news."

"I would imagine that despite their differences, Yuki must be feeling something for Kyo right now."

"Yes, I think so to."

"Kazuma said that there was nothing to be done?" Hatori asked.

"He just said to give him love. That all we can really do."

The three of them lapsed into silence again, thinking of Kyo.

**(Hatsuharu and Momiji)**

"Come on Haru! Let's play. It's so pretty out."

Momiji and Hatsuharu were outside Haru's house sitting in the grass.

"Momiji, cut it out. It's too early to be running around," Haru responded calmly. He didn't even glance up from his book

"Wahhh! You're no fun!"

"Momiji. Hatsuharu."

The pair looked up to see Kazuma.

"Master!" Hatsuharu stood up to greet his martial arts instructor. Momiji came to stand next to Haru, now licking a lollipop.

The two boys listened quietly as Kazuma explained what was going to happen to Kyo. Momiji dropped his lollipop in the grass. Haru sat down with great force.

"Man, this is horrible. Poor Kyo. How can Akito do this to him?"

Momiji looked as though he were about to cry.

"It's not fair. It's hard enough being cursed by the zodiac. But the cat…Kyo must be so alone and scared right now."

Kazuma looked at them thoughtfully.

"I have to go. I have others I need to see. Will you go see Kyo soon? I think it would help if he had company right now."

Momiji and Hatsuharu nodded. And as Kazuma walked away, Momiji looked around and thought that it wasn't so nice anymore.

**(Kisa and Hiro)**

At Kisa's house, Kisa and Hiro were watching an anime. Kisa's mother led in Kazuma as the two children turned away from the T.V.

"Kisa? Hiro? This is Kazuma Sohma. He teaches martial arts to Kyo, Yuki, Kagura and Hatsuharu. He has something that he would like to speak to you about."

Kisa turned off the T.V. as she and Hiro gave their attention to Kazuma. He carefully explained Kyo's situation to them just as he had to the others. He wasn't sure they would fully understand so he explained slowly. Hiro looked mad.

"Do you think we're stupid? Quit talking to us like we're babies. We understand."

"Hiro…" whispered Kisa, but there wasn't any feeling in it. She looked too sad.

"How is sissy? Is she sad?"

"Yes Kisa. She is. And I'm sure she and Kyo would really like it if you paid them a visit.. Would you do that?"

Kisa nodded eagerly and Hiro followed suit. Kazuma said his good-byes and left. The two sat silently for a few minutes. Kisa, then, reached out for Hiro's hand. He immediately took it and held it in his.

"Are you sad, Hiro?"

"Yes Kisa. I think so."

"Me too."

**(Kazuma)**

_I'm not sure why I feel the need to tell all the members of the zodiac about Kyo. I just don't want him to be alone now. If I can't protect him, I can do my best to show him that he is loved. Kyo…you are loved. All that's left is to tell Ritsu and Rin. I won't tell Kureno. He's too close to Akito. He'll already know._

**(Kyo)**

It was late at night when Kyo snuck back into the house. He crept silently to his room and locked the door. He curled up in a ball on the floor. The room turned cold but he didn't reach for any sort of blanket. He just lay there, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling.

_Running did no good. It didn't help. I can't breathe. If I'm to spend the rest of my life alone in the dark, I might as well start now._

_And here I though I would be happy._

**( Unknown)**

"_Kyo, _y_ou are loved..."_


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers. I love all of you so much. I want to give you all a personal note but there are too many. But THANK YOU! Keep reading…please. Oh yeah…I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter Four: (Tohru)**

It was early the next morning when Tohru woke up. Her clothes were still on and her mind felt very disoriented. She had cried herself to sleep. It took her a moment to remember yesterday's events.

_Oh Kyo! Why is this happening to you? How can someone do this to you? I thought we were going to stay together. I thought we promised to stay together. How can they take you away from me? How…?_

Tohru took a deep breath. She looked at her door and wondered if Kyo had come back. She needed to see him. She crept down the hall to his room and softly knocked.

"Kyo…?" she whispered.

She was greeted by a silence. Tohru knocked a tad louder and called again.

"Kyo?"

"Go away."

"Please, will you talk to me? I want…I want…"

"WHAT!"

"I want to know how you feel. Please open the door."

"How the heck do you think I feel? I don't want to open the door. I don't want to see anyone ever again. Especially you. Just stay away from me Tohru."

Tohru backed away as if she had been slapped. She was vaguely reminded of when they'd first met. How cruel he was to her. But he had changed! Had he forgotten everything? She stepped to the door once again and raised her hand to knock. But she forced herself to stop and walked away. With every step, she fought the urge to turn back to him.

**(Kyo)**

Kyo rolled over. Every bone in his body ached from his night on the floor. But he still didn't get up. Tohru's voice rang in his mind over and over again. _"I want to know how you feel."_ He knew he had been cruel to her. He wanted so badly to call her back. To tell her he was sorry and he didn't mean it. To tell her that he…

_Tell her what? It's easier this way. If I don't talk to anyone now. They won't feel sad. They'll forget about me and move on. If she thinks I hate her, she'll move on. Yuki can make her happy. That damn rat. **That DAMN rat!** This is his fault. I'm going to **prison** because the rat tricked the cat. And the cat was stupid enough to believe it…it was my fault really. I deserve this. That's why I won't come out. It's over now. My life is over._

**(Yuki)**

Yuki woke some time after Tohru. He'd heard her at Kyo's door. He heard him send her away. He pretended he didn't. He dressed and headed for the stairs. He heard Shigure in his room snoring. There was silence in Kyo's room. He stopped in front of the door for a brief second. _No. Forget it. What could I say to him now?_

He found Tohru in the kitchen. She was crying if front of the cabinet. Yuki took a step forward and she turned around quickly. Seeing Yuki standing there, she frantically wiped at her eyes.

"Oh. Y-Yuki! Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Are you alright Miss Honda?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I yawned so hard that I got all teary-eyed. Silly, silly!" She attempted at laughter but it sounded false. She looked so sad. Yuki felt torn. Part of him wanted nothing more than to comfort her, to tell her that's its okay to cry. But the other past of him (as much as he hated to admit it) was jealous that she was crying over Kyo.

The two teens stood in awkward silence for a moment. Yuki stared at Tohru for a long time. Then, on impulse, Yuki decided to tell her how he felt. Who knows, maybe it would make her happy. He opened his mouth but Tohru spoke first.

"Do you think that Kyo is alright, Yuki?"

His mouth closed shut. All impulse was gone and he wilted. He didn't answer her question.

"I'm going to the base," he mumbled and left hurriedly.

"Yuki?" She called after him but he pretended not to hear. He wasn't sure he could take any more bad news.

**(Tohru)**

Tohru fought the urge to go after Yuki. Had he been about to say something? He'd looked so sad when she'd asked about Kyo. Tohru felt very helpless now. The two people she cared about the most were so upset and she couldn't make it better.

_Mom? Are you watching? I don't know what to do. Kyo's life is ruined and he is devastated. Now Yuki seems upset too. I'm just…so **sad**, Mom. What do I do? Oh, I wish you were here. I feel so useless._

Tohru was startled out of her thoughts by a loud knocking. She hurried to the door, drying her eyes before opening it. When she saw who it was she let out a gasp.

"What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Lalalalalala…I don't own Fruits Basket! Thank you my wonderful reviewers! Please keep reading!

**(Chapter Five): (Tohru)**

On the doorstep stood…_everyone!_ Haru, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Rin, Ritsu, Ayame and Hatori. They had all come at once. Tohru marveled at the sight of all of them, here to see Kyo. Her heart filled as she stepped back to let them all through. Shigure was waiting in the living room as they all trailed in. His eyebrows raised gently in pleasant surprise.

"Well, well, well. Do my eyes deceive me or do we have a crowd of animals in my living room?"

"We came to see Kyo," Momiji explained.

Kagura suddenly pushed to the front of the crowd. She grabbed Tohru's hands forcefully and shook them slightly.

"Where's Kyo? How is he? Have you talked to him? Where is he?"

Tohru dropped her gaze from Kagura's.

"He's…in his room. He hasn't come out as far as I know. He…won't talk to me."

Kagura immediately headed for the stairs…

"Kagura!" Hatori called after her. "Perhaps that isn't a good idea. Kyo probably doesn't want to talk to us right now. Maybe we should all just go home."

Kagura looked angrily at Hatori. She kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"If you want to go, then go. But I'm not leaving. My love is all alone right now. I _need_ to go to him."

And without another word she ran for the stairs. Tohru started to follow, eager to talk to Kyo but stopped. _"I don't want to see anyone ever again. Especially you."_ Tohru bit her lip and let Kagura go alone, wishing she had her courage.

**(Kagura)**

Kagura took the stairs two at a time. She threw herself at Kyo's door.

"Kyo! My love, open the door for me!"

"Kagura! Go away!"

"Kyo! Please open the door! I want to talk to you. I want to take care of you."

"I don't care. Get away! There's nothing you can do anyway."

Kagura sighed and turned away, disappointed. Then, she turned back ad kicked the door open. She saw Kyo sitting on the floor, eyes wide and angry.

"Dammit, woman! What did you do that for!"

"Well…how else was I supposed to get you to talk to me?"

"I don't_ want_ to talk to you Kagura."

She drank in the sight of him. His face was drawn and tired. His already red eyes were even more so from being bloodshot. There were definite tearstains on his cheeks. He didn't even try to run away from her. Her heart sank. Her beloved Kyo was broken. Kagura ran to him and dropped to her knees. Kyo didn't do a thing he just stared at the floor. Kagura leaned into him and opened her arms. Kyo's eyes grew wet. He leaned towards her just a fraction of an inch.

"Kyo? Please, just let me hold you."

And with that, Kyo fell into Kagura's arms. She felt his tears on her skin. She sighed, grateful that he was letting her get this close. After a few moments in silence, Kyo spoke.

"I'm sorry Kagura. Here you are, comforting me. Trying to help me. You can even hug me. You seem to care so much about me. And yet…I'm so sorry but…I wish that you were someone else."

Kagura said nothing for a long time. She felt choked up at hearing those words. But then she smiled slightly to herself and whispered to Kyo.

"I know. But it's okay. Kyo, I _love_ you. That means I will do anything for you despite how you feel about me. Helping you…makes me so happy. So I am going to make you happy now. Go ahead Kyo…pretend that I am Tohru. I _know _she would be the one here, if she could."

And Kagura felt Kyo tighten his grip. She smiled even more broadly.

"Oh Kyo."

**(Yuki)**

Yuki did not stay out long. A walk wasn't going to help him. He felt terrible for his behavior to Tohru. He'd been so rude to her and during a time when she was clearly upset. He went home, intending to apologize. However, he was not expecting to come home to a whole crowd of people.

"What's this?" He asked. Shigure smiled at him.

"Ahh, welcome back, Yuki! Everyone came by to see Kyo. He's still upstairs. Kagura is with him."

Yuki looked around the room. Rin and Haru were sitting together talking, their faces solemn. Momiji was dancing around Ayame, Ritsu and Hatori. Ayame looked amused, Hatori looked bored and Ritsu looked…well…like Ritsu (aka-terrified.) Kisa was sitting in between Tohru and Hiro. She was holding Tohru's hand, much to Hiro's obvious displeasure. Yuki smiled slightly at the scene. He saw Kisa fold into a hug with Tohru, her head just under the older girl's chin. Yuki caught Tohru's eye and smiled. She grinned right back and did not look away. Yuki felt his heart warm.

"Hello Yuki!"

Yuki turned to see Kagura coming down the stairs, a smile on her face. She took a seat next to Momiji and started to chat with him. And then, a moment later…Kyo came shuffling down the stairs.

**(Tohru)**

Tohru was ecstatic to see Kyo. _Kagura, you're amazing!_, she thought as everyone greeted the two newcomers. Both Kyo and Yuki were here, talking with everyone else. She felt so happy. Tohru stood up.

"I'll go make some tea!" And she hurried off.

At the doorway, she turned back and surveyed the scene. Kyo was shaking Kagura off his arm and Yuki was talking with Shigure and Kisa. Tohru smiled, everything felt perfect right now. She didn't want to think of what's to come.

"Hey!" Hiro yelled. "Are you making tea or what!"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I don't own Fruits Basket! I swear! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I was working out some kinks!

**Ultimate-Furuba-Freak**: AHHHH! MACHETE! I'm scared! Please don't hurt me!

**Kyo-obsessedru2:** Thank you! I had so much fun writing that part…I wish it was me with him too! I am madly in love with Kyo!

**Knux girl**: Thank you for your review! It put such a huge grin on my face that my mouth started to hurt!

**Darkblinds:** Thank you for reviewing! P.S. It does seem tactless that he said it to her face like that but 1) Kyo is very straightforward and 2)He's ashamed that he feels this way and doesn't want to hide it from her. He wants her to know that he is sorry he doesn't return her feelings. And look! She understood!

**Chapter Six: (Kazuma)**

_I've made a terrible mistake. I have betrayed Kyo…my son. I thought that by sealing his fate as the cat, I'd saved him from certain death. But I was wrong. That look on his face as he realized what I was telling him. He was already dead. Nothing Akito could do to him could be worse than locking him up in that…grave. I know that now…and I will fulfill my vow after all. I will _not_ let that be Kyo's fate._

"I swear to you Kyo…"

Kazuma let his words die into the wind as he stood in front of the very large and intimidating Sohma House. He was here to see Akito. No…he didn't care about Akito. He was here to save Kyo.

Kazuma went into the hose where he was greeted by a tired looking woman.

"Hello. My name is Kazuma Sohma. I would like to speak to Akito."

The woman sighed, as if he had just asked her to move the sun itself.

"I'll go check and see if the time is appropriate. You wait here." There was not an ounce of politeness in her voice, but still, Kazuma did as he was told.

Many long moments later, the woman returned looking slightly apprehensive.

"Master Akito will see you. He says that he's been expecting you…"

Kazuma looked at her strangely. He had not announced that he was coming. He'd told Akito that he would help in confining Kyo..._why would he be expecting me?_ Kazuma thought as he entered Akito's room.

"I knew you were too foolish. I knew you would return begging for mercy."

As if he'd read his mind, Akito had answered Kazuma's questions, his voice smooth and calm. It terrified Kazuma greatly.

**(Kyo)**

"Where's Master?" Kyo asked the other members of the zodiac. Everyone was still gathered in Shigure's living room, talking about everything humanly possible in order to help Kyo forget that…well…his life was basically over.

"I don't know," Haru responded. "I haven't seen him since yesterday. When he came by to tell us about…well…you know…" Haru trailed off.

Kyo frowned slightly. Why wasn't he here? He was soon distracted from his thoughts, however, when Ritsu broke a teacup and went off the deep end…again…

But as everyone tried calming the hyperventilating monkey, Kyo's gaze drifted towards the window…hoping…

**(Akito)**

_Pathetic idiot. Does Kazuma really believe that he can change anything by coming to me? He doesn't understand, I will never change my mind. It's time for Kyo to learn his place. The cat is a fool. The cat is an idiot. The cat doesn't belong. Kyo…you don't belong. You never did and you never will._

"Akito, I know you haven't changed your mind," Kazuma began. "But I have. I will not help you. I stand by Kyo…"

"And you are the only one because no one else will. No one but you loves Kyo. Everyone hates the cat."

Kazuma smiled slightly. An image of a girl with long brown hair burst into his mind. She was standing right behind his eyes…holding an orange cat…loving him despite his curse.

"Why are you smiling? Is something funny?" Akito drawled in his snakelike tone.

"You think because of the legend, Kyo will never know love and happiness. But you're wrong. Kyo is loved."

_Kyo…you are loved._

"Well…if what you say is true, then it is a problem I must fix."

"You can try."

Akito's fists clenched. His sucked in his breath angrily. He started over to Kazuma with deliberate slowness. An evil grin slipped onto his face.

"But first, Kazuma. I must take care of you."

**(Kyo)**

After some time, the other members of the zodiac headed home. They left in a steady stream of good-byes. Kagura was the last to leave and she only did so when Kyo promised that she could come again tomorrow.

Kyo sighed as he shut the door. It was hard to be in the same room as Kagura, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, Momiji and Ritsu all at once. In fact, almost every member of the zodiac could piss him off in one way or another. And over the year's he'd made it quite clear that they did.

_But they were here. They all came to see me. In some strange way, it makes everything better. I don't feel as alone anymore._

Tohru came to stand by him.

"That was nice, wasn't it Kyo? It was so kind of them all to come and I had so much fun! Are you happy that they came?"

Kyo opened his mouth to answer when the phone rang. Tohru started to go answer it when they heard Shigure pick it up in the other room.

"Oh, Shigure got it. Well, I'd best get started on the dishes." (She had made food for everyone.)

Tohru headed towards the kitchen when, without thinking, Kyo held her back.

"Wait Tohru. I want to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I…I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean what I said. I don't want you to stay away."

She smiled and Kyo took a step closer. He could hear his heart pounding in his throat. He saw the faintest blush on Tohru's cheeks and took another step closer. She didn't move away.

"Of all the people that were here today. There was only one who mattered to me…you Tohru."

Kyo placed a hand on her soft face. Her eyes fluttered closed and opened once more. She moved toward him just a bit. Her spectacularly large eyes were shining. Kyo could hear her heart beat…together with his.

"Tohru…I care so much about you. I…I…love you."

And Kyo bent down to kiss her. There lips were a fraction apart…

"Kyo!" Shigure interrupted. Tohru broke away in surprise, her face red. She looked unable to speak. She looked from Kyo to Shigure, uneasy. Shigure looked upset and Kyo looked just plain angry.

"Dammit Shigure! What do you want?"

"Kazuma is in the hospital."


	7. Chapter 7

A word to all readers…I don't own Fruits Basket. I love you all. Please keep reading. Please keep reviewing.

**Ultimate-Furuba-Freak:** I know the drill. I was very angry with myself after writing this chapter. Yes…I made myself sad. But what can I do? Don't kill me!

**Knux girl:** Yes! EVIL! I'll keep writing! Thank you for reviewing!

**Chris P.:** Thank you for reading it! I hope you enjoy the rest!

**Kyo-obsessedru2:** AHHH! I'm updating! Heh heh!

**Kanwi:** Thank you so so so much for your review. It totally made my day!

**Anonymous Human:** Yes, I understand how you're confused. I'm going to explain it in this chapter but here's a brief explanation. Everyone has a vulnerability. Kazuma's is Kyo.

**Midorinasu:** KELSEY! I love you and your new penname! Thanks for reviewing! I already left you're a GJ comment in regards to your comments so I'll just say thank you!

**Chapter Seven: (Kyo)**

Kyo paced the hospital waiting room so fast, he almost seemed like a blur to anyone watching. He was frustrated.

_Why won't they tell me anything? Why can't I see him? Akito did this…I know it. Oh Master! How could you let this happen? You're the strongest person I know! How could you let someone put you in a hospital? How?_

But even though Kazuma was the strongest man Kyo knew, Akito was the most evil. Kyo did not doubt that if Akito really wanted to hurt someone, he could and he would. Kyo's eyes fell on Tohru.

_He could hurt Tohru. If he knew…if he knew how I felt about her. He wouldn't hesitate. He already hates her. If she were with me…things would only get worse. That bastard Akito! I hate him so much._

Kyo stopped pacing and slammed his fist into the wall with all of the force he could summon. Everyone in the room jumped. A little girl sitting right under where Kyo was standing started to cry. A nurse came over to chastise him…

"This is a hospital… (Blah blah blah) Disturbing the peace… (Blah blah blah) Perhaps you should go outside… (Blah blah blah.)"

Kyo only took in half of what she said. He was too deep in his anger towards Akito.

"Fine, I'll go outside. But you better call me if he wakes up!"

Kyo left angrily and resumed his pacing once more out on the side of the building. A few moments later, Tohru joined him.

"Kyo? Are you alright? I'm so sorry about Kazuma."

"Why? It's not your fault. Its' that damn Akito…and mine,"

"No! Kyo, this was not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Kazuma wouldn't want you to. _I_ wouldn't want you to."

Tohru suddenly turned very red. Kyo smiled at her.

"Tohru, you can always tell me what I need to hear. Thank you."

Tohru smiled back at him. But then but her lip and looked away. Her eyes were apprehensive when she met his gaze again.

"Kyo? About…earlier today. When you said…"

Kyo sucked in his breath sharply and cut her off.

"Wait Tohru! Don't. I know what I said earlier. But I can't. If Akito knew…I can't risk that. I can't risk you. You're too important to me."

"But…!"

"No, Tohru. I don't want to hear your answer either way. I'm sorry."

Kyo headed back through the automatic doors. Leaving Tohru standing there all alone. He couldn't bear either answer.

_If she loves me, then she is in danger. If she doesn't…I just don't want to know!_

"There you are!"

Kyo saw another nurse headed towards him.

"Your father is awake and is asking for you."

Kazuma smiled when he saw Kyo enter the room. Kyo, however, felt his heart sink.

"Master! What happened? How could this have happened to you?" Kyo gestured towards the thick bandage around Kazuma's head."

"It doesn't matter Kyo. I'll be alright."

**(Flashback)**

Akito struck out with his hand but Kazuma swiftly blocked him. Even sitting down, Kazuma could overpower Akito. Akito groaned in anger and frustration.

"You're pathetic! You think you can stop me? I'll get him, Kazuma. I will get Kyo and make him suffer for the mistake you made!"

And in that brief instant, Kazuma let his guard down. And an instant was all it took. Akito lashed out violently with whatever he could get his hands on. Being Sohma House, the room was well furnished with all sorts of antiques. Akito grabbed whatever he could and threw it blindly at Kazuma's head. He fell to the ground. The floor around him soon became sticky with his blood. In the moment before losing consciousness, he heard Akito's malevolent laugh.

_Kyo…_

**(Present-Kazuma)**

Kazuma could not bear the devastated look on Kyo's face. But he could not bring himself to retell for him how he retained this horrible injury. He was still very much in pain. Both physical and mental. He looked up to see tears in Kyo's eyes.

"Master…how could you let this happen to you? You're so strong. How did Akito manage this? What did he do?"

"He found my weakness."

"Which is what?"

But at a brief look from Kazuma, Kyo understood. He dropped his head and left the room.

_He still can't bear to cry in front of others. I'm sorry Kyo. I've let you down. You thought I was invincible. You've always strived to defeat me. But now you understand…it IS you that defeats me._

_Kyo…my _son_…you are my weakness._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **It's been so long! I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting but when Book 11 came out I got a little discouraged. I also want to say that my story is not affiliated with the main plot of the real Fruits Basket books. At the time I was writing my story, I was not aware of many things that are explained in the stories. Therefore, I don't associate my story with the real plotline to keep it simple…just so you all know. I do know all about Akito and Kyo and the others. But for simplicity, I'm not changing my current plot. (I don't own Fruits Basket! Please read and review!)

**Chapter Eight: (Yuki)**

Everyone was silent walking home from the hospital. On his way in to see Kazuma, Yuki had passed Kyo, who was crying. Ever since Kazuma's first visit, things had gotten strange. Tohru cried, Kyo cried, Shigure looked on the verge of crying. Now Kazuma, his master, the strongest person Yuki had ever met…in the _hospital_. How could Akito, someone who was always sick and frail, put Kazuma Sohma in the hospital?

_This is one of those times…those times where I wish I wasn't a Sohma. I wish I could be normal. This family, it's too much. When I left Sohma House, I thought things would get easier, now they seem to have gotten harder._

Lost in his thoughts, the usually graceful Yuki had not been looking where he was going. He tripped on the sidewalk and fell flat on his face. Tohru gave a little shriek and rushed to help him up.

"Yuki! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Yuki stood and brushed himself off. He turned very red as he noticed a couple staring at him from across the street. His knees stung slightly but he was otherwise unharmed.

"I'm fine Miss Honda. Thank you. I guess I just need to watch where I'm going."

She still looked at him with that patented concerned expression. One of the things Yuki loved about her was that she could always make you feel like you were the only one in the world.

_If only I could tell her. I want her to know that I love her. I'm dying to tell her. But I can't seem to bring myself to do it…she's too concerned about Kyo._

Yuki turned back to look at the cat. He was staring at Tohru with a hurt expression on his face. Yuki turned back to Tohru. She seemed to be determinedly avoiding Kyo's stare. Not out of anger or spite, Yuki could tell that much. But about something else…embarrassment? Hurt?

"Hey Rat Boy, start walking or you'll get run over!"

Kyo shoved his way past Yuki and stomped up the street. Yuki glared at him as he passed, he didn't have the strength for anything else. Tohru stared hopelessly at Kyo's retreating back. Yuki hated that expression on her face. Well, it wasn't the expression itself, it was that she was looking at _Kyo_ with it.

"Miss Honda? We should get going. It's getting late."

Yuki held out his hand to her. Tohru looked surprised at first but then she smiled and took it.

"Yes, let's go home."

**(Kyo)**

Kyo reached the house several minutes before Tohru and Yuki. It was getting dark as he approached. It was only when he reached the front door that Kyo noticed the car. The shiny black car that did not belong to Shigure. Someone else was here. Kyo slammed open the front door and did not bother to take off his shoes. He walked through the living room…

"Hello Kyo."

Kyo froze. The hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. He knew that voice. He hated that voice.

"Akito."

Akito was sitting at the table. Also sitting at the table, looking rather stiff, was Kureno. Akito was draped around him, hanging off him like a leech. Then, Akito took himself off of Kureno and said sternly to him.

"Kureno, go to the car. We don't need you for this."

Without a word, Kureno stood and walked out of the room. Kyo looked desperately after him and then once around the room.

"Where is Shigure?"

"He is in his study. I told him that he was not needed either."

"For what? What is…?"

Kyo was interrupted by the arrival of Yuki and Tohru. The two of them walked into the room. Yuki stopped dead at the sight of Akito. Tohru looked surprised and confused.

"Hello Yuki!" said Akito in a slimy voice. He did not say hello to Tohru, he merely glared at her.

Yuki looked like his throat was blocked. He couldn't speak. He exchanged a look with Kyo. For once, when their eyes met, the expression was the same. In fear, the cat and the rat understood one another.

"It's too crowded in here," complained Akito. "Yuki, take _her_ into another room. I don't want either of you in here. I have to talk to _Kyo_." Akito sounded loving as he said Kyo's name but his eyes looked menacing, like an animal on the prowl.

"But…" Tohru started to protest. Anxiously, Yuki grabbed her arm and yanked her into another room. Kyo and Yuki's eyes met once again as the passed and Kyo gave a nod of thanks. Yuki returned it.

When the room was cleared once again, Akito turned to Kyo.

"Sit down, Kyo."

"I'd rather not."

"You don't get to make that choice. Sit down!" And Akito dug his nails into Kyo's hand and yanked him down.

"Wha-What do you want?" Kyo asked in a shaky voice. Akito gave a little evil laugh.

"I'm tired of being disobeyed. That idiot Kazuma tried to back out on his promise. Well, you know what happened to him. I won't be made a fool of, Kyo."

"What promise? What did Master promise you?"

"To help with your confinement you idiot! What do you think? But then he decided he was too noble and went back on me. So I taught him a lesson. He should know where his loyalties lie. But I don't want to talk about that fool Kazuma."

"What do you want? You haven't told me."

"I _did_ tell you, stupid. Too many people think that they can get away with disobeying me. Even you. I know better than to give you time, you'll run away like that four month stunt you pulled awhile back. _I_…_Won't_…_Have_…_It_! It's time my beloved fool. I'm taking you tonight. Since I am so generous, I'll give you some time to get packed. You can even say good-bye to everyone. You won't see them ever again!"

Kyo stared at him, shocked. Master hadn't told him how long he'd had but he never would have imagined that it would be now…tonight.

"GO!" Yelled Akito. Out of fear, Kyo jumped up and ran to his room. He grabbed a bag and threw random clothes in it. He must have been loud because Yuki came in looking annoyed. But his expression changed as he saw Kyo packing.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like! I'm packing…Akito is taking me tonight."

"No…Master said you had weeks before you had to go!"

"Well I guess I don't." Kyo zipped up his bag angrily. He walked past Yuki, ready to never look back. But at the last minute he turned back.

"Yuki? Take care of her. Make her happy."

Tohru was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Shigure. Kyo looked at the floor as he stood with them. Shigure put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good-bye Kyo." Kyo looked up at him. Shigure was smiling at him.

"Good-bye Shigure." Kyo did not return the smile but he kept the gaze. Shigure left the room, leaving Kyo alone…with Tohru. She was visibly crying. Kyo put a hand to her cheek. She shuddered.

"Kyo! I don't want you to leave. How can I live here without you?"

"You'll be alright…I will too. Yuki will take are of you. I'll miss you Tohru."

_I love you!_

Akito came into the room. He glared at the two of them.

"Let's go now Kyo. You've said good-bye. I am becoming impatient."

Kyo nodded without any feeling. He just looked at Tohru, unable to stop. Even walking out the door, he looked back at her over and over. She was sobbing now. As Kyo got into the car, he looked back one final time, she was still there.

_She cares about me…but now I'll never know if she loved me._

The car door slammed and the engine started. The walls closed in as Kyo shut his eyes, doomed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: Wow. It's been so long. I had almost forgotten I was writing this. Well, I'll just make my disclaimer and get on with it. **I don't Fruits Basket**. Here you go! Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine-3 Months Later (Tohru):**

"Um Shigure?" Tohru hesitantly asked one Saturday morning.

Shigure looked up from his paper. "Yes Tohru?"

"I thought I would go for a walk. I just wanted to know if that was alright."

"Oh Tohru, I wish you wouldn't. I know where you go and it's doing you no good. You can't just keep wandering by Sohma House. You won't see him."

Tohru bowed her head, embarrassed and shamed. It was true. Every chance she got she wandered by Sohma House. She didn't really know why. Tohru knew that she never see Kyo in there. But he _was_ in there somewhere. And she never wanted to stop looking. She had never had the chance to tell him. He was taken from her before she could tell him that…

"Well, I can't stop you, Tohru. But I think that it's only hurting you to look for him."

"I know, I'm sorry. But, I can't stop. I can't help it. I don't know why. I just…"

She was interrupted by a shuffling noise behind her. Yuki came into the room. He greeted the two of them with a stiff hello and walked out again. Ever since the night that Akito took Kyo away, Tohru and Yuki's relationship had changed. He wasn't as open and happy with her any more. Though he stayed by her side and watched her like a hawk, he was short and overly polite in their conversations. Only Shigure had been able to try and move on. He, of course, was always Shigure.

Tohru bid good-bye to Shigure and walked out the door. She, however, was almost knocked over by a sobbing Mii.

"SHI-GU-RE! WAHHHH! Where are your pages! WAHHH!"

While picking herself up, Tohru distinctly heard the sound of Shigure running through the house, and she know Mii was chasing him.

The sun was shining brightly. While the sun once may have been able to bring a smile to Tohru's face, she barely noticed it now as she quickened her pace. Hatori had once warned her about getting involved with the Sohmas.

_Too late now._ Tohru thought as her feet brought her closer and closer to Kyo.

**(Kyo)**

The sun shined through the bars on his window, pricking at his eyes. Kyo rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. It wouldn't be long before his meager breakfast was brought and a new day would begin. Sleep impossible, Kyo grudgingly sat up on his tiny, hard bed. His room was small and completely trashed. During the first few weeks here, his rage had been limitless; he had always been on the lookout for something to destroy, imagining that it was Akito as he did. But as time went on, his anger died and numbness set in. Days blurred together into one impossible long lifetime. The only thing he had to look forward to was sleep, when he could dream of Tohru.

Tohru. Thinking of her was the only thing that kept him sane inside these walls. As everything and everyone else slipped away, he held on to Tohru. Again she saved him. She had saved him from the monster inside all those months ago and again she was stopping the monster from taking over. Kyo was changing, slowly. His anger was gone, he felt as though age was taking over more rapidly then it should. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing gave him passion or worry rage. Kyo often wondered about Kazuma's grandfather. What he had been like before his imprisonment, if he had been changed at all.

Akito was a frequent visitor. His abuse had become another routine. Kyo no longer feared Akito. Kyo…was no longer Kyo. He was only an echo of who Kyo Sohma used to be.

After only picking at his breakfast, Kyo lay back down on his bed. He closed his eyes and let Tohru come to him. Dreams were wonderful…

_She embraced him and he didn't transform. Her eyes shined with happiness as she told him that she loved him too. He kissed her long and passionately. Tears sprang to his eyes in pure joy as his heart soared. They laughed together on the roof of Shigure's, watching the sunset. "I love you Tohru!" he whispered in her ear._

But she became inaudible and blurry until the entire dream faded into black. Kyo woke with tears streaming down his cheeks. Dreams were horrible.

**(Tohru)**

Again and again, Tohru paced by the gate. She peered in intently every time, hoping to see that familiar orange head. Her heart rose and sank with every walk by.

_Why am I here? Shigure was right. This is destroying me. Oh Kyo! You're so stupid. Why did you stop me? Why didn't you let me tell you I love you? Why can't I tell you now? Why can't I tell you that I dream of you? Why can't I tell you that I wake up every morning heartbroken? Why aren't you here? Why aren't you here with me? We belong together._

"Tohru! Hello!"

Tohru looked up to see Momiji sitting on the tall wall dividing Sohma House from the rest of the world.

"Oh, Momiji!. Hello. It's good to see you."

Momiji jumped down and opened the gate, gesturing for Tohru to come inside.

"I was watching you. Why were you pacing, you could have come inside."

"I know. I was just…"

"I know Tohru. I know who you were looking for him. But no one has seen him.. Not when he first came in and not any time after."

"But do you know where he is being kept?"

Momiji blushed. It was clear he did not want to talk about this. Why couldn't Tohru let it go? The cat was always confined. It was always sad. But there was no point in dwelling on something that could never be changed.

"Momiji? I asked if you knew where he was being kept."

"Well…no. I mean, I have an idea but I haven't looked and Tohru I don't want…"

"Take me there."

"WHAT!"

"I want you to show me where you think he is."

"But Tohru! If Akito…if…if Akito found out…" Momiji broke off in a shudder.

Tohru's eyes filled with tears.

"I know!" Her voice broke horribly. "I know. But I have to see him. I have to try. Please Momiji! Take me to Kyo."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Yes, yes…I don't own Fruits Basket. Wow, it's been a LONG time! Ha! This is only going to be a short chapter since I have to get up annoyingly early tomorrow but I really wanted to write something again. Here you go! Please review!

**Chapter Ten: (Tohru)**

The Sohma estate was enormous. Tohru followed Momiji as he crept through the many houses. In what seemed the very back of the property lay a small house. Tiny, more like a shack. Momiji sighed.

"I think he's in there. I've never been this close before, Tohru. And I don't like it"

Tohru didn't look at him but she turned red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Momiji. I don't want to get you into trouble. I just needed to see him. You can go…I'll find my way out."

Momiji turned to run off but looked back at her one last time.

"Tohru? I just want you to know…I miss him too."

As Momiji walked away, Tohru approached the house at a run. She stopped a few feet away. The air was infectious. The atmosphere was so sad and grey that she wanted to choke. There was no window or door from that she could see. But as she walked around, she spotted the prison-like bars.

"Kyo!"

She ran to the bars. She nearly crashed into the side of the shack. She strained as far as she could to see the room. It was destroyed. Everything was broken, torn or smashed. But Tohru hardly noticed that as she saw the figure lying on the tiny cot. He was thin, pale and shivering in his sleep.

"Kyo!" Tohru whispered anxiously.

He jerked awake. Disoriented, he looked around before he spotted her. She looked like a goddess. Her face was shining with happiness and she seemed to glow with light from within.

"Are you real?" he asked. "Or have I finally gone mad?"

Tohru stretched out her small hand in response. He stood and grasped it tightly. He came close to the bars. There was only a wall between the now. Kyo began to sob quietly as he looked at his love. Through the bars, he and Tohru leaned their foreheads into each other. Never before had they been so close. She began to cry with him. They stayed like that for a long time. Finally he pulled back.

"You shouldn't be here. I'm not worth the risk. I love you too much for me to see you put yourself at risk."

She said nothing. But with fierceness in her eyes that he had never seen before, she pulled him back to her and kissed him on the lips. He didn't pull away. Instead, he deepened it as the tears began to flow again. At last, they broke it off.

"Kyo," she said. "I love you so much. I had to come and tell you that. I love you…forever. And you can't stop me from coming again."

He laughed slightly. After looking back around the room he said,

"I don't think there's much I can do. What happened to you Tohru? You're so stubborn now."

"Like you. You were gone…I had to get you back. I had to have some form of you in my life."

"I love you Tohru. As always, you are my salvation…but please, go now before you get caught."

She nodded slowly, and then pulled him back for one last kiss.

"Until next time," she promised.


End file.
